warrior_cats_roleplaying_forumfandomcom-20200213-history
Zinc
Personality Zinc is loving and caring. She is overly protective of her family especially her puppies. She loves working with the patients at the hospital and works hard to make sure each patient feels loved. She is rather stubborn especially when she has her mind set on how to protect her family. History Zinc was one of the first dogs at the hospital in the roleplay. She like all the other puppies was adopted at two months old and scent to the head office to begin her therapy training. When she was a year old she was scent to live at the hospital. She spent the time looking after all the patients. She was technically owned by Josh but never left the hospital. She grew to know the hospital as her home. Not long after she met Buddy a fellow dog at the hospital the two spent a lot of time together tending to patients and not long after they met became mates. When Sophia a young girl by the age of 5 came to live at the hospital. Zinc began to view her as one of her favorite patients. Not long after she began unknowingly expecting her first litter. She in fact didn't know until the day before she gave birth to her first litter. Bentley, Moose, Hazelnut, Marley, Reese, Ginny and Yuru. She spent her time tending to the puppies almost forgetting about her duties as a therapy dog. With her motherly instincts she grew protective and growled even at Josh and Danielle. Zinc grew to be much closer to Bentley than any other of her puppies. Although she would deny having favorites. She also grew this thought that Reese was not her daughter. During her puppies birth she gave up on the last puppy and Danielle had to help her birth Reese. This caused her to not have as much of a bond with Reese. She neglected the puppy not feeding her and forgetting to pay attention to her. After Buddy voiced his concerns she did her best to try and change. She began to loosen up and made an effort to include Reese. She also slowly went back to tending to her hospital duties. When the puppies were 6 months old Bentley grew gravely sick and passed away which caused Zinc to sink into depression until she found out a few weeks later she was expecting her second litter. A few weeks later Zinc and Buddy where told by Yuru that she was expecting Boston's puppies. Buddy and Zinc were greatly surprised. Zinc was worried the pregnancy was going to be hard on her and that the pair wouldn't be ready to be parents. Zinc later that night gave birth to her second litter. Bailey, Sky, Daisy and Chewy. Bailey looked almost identical to Bentley. Zinc kept her motherly instincts at bay so that she was as much of a jerk as she was with her first litter. Not long after she began a grandmother to Yuru's litter. After Yuru gave birth Boston left her stating that he was too young to be a father. This left Yuru in a depressed state. The family did their best to help her. Zinc also did her best to help Yuru help raise her three daughters. A few months later Zinc and Buddy got news that they were becoming grandparents again when Reese started expecting Eclipse's puppies. A few days later Eclipse attacked a patient when the patient touched Reese. This cause Eclipse to be thrown out of the hospital and taken to the head office for additional training. Zinc didn't worry nearly as much about Reese who after Eclipse was taken sunk into depression as she did her mate who had began to show his elderly age. Zinc and Buddy became grandparents to two more puppies Jasper and Narzisse. Not long after they where born Zinc and Buddy retired and went to live with Josh and Danielle. Family Tree http://www.familyecho.com/?p=START&c=8lksvnx9hc&f=406553243281632434Zinc's Family Tree. Quotes Trivia Category:Hospital Category:Hospital Pets